


i said, whoever threw that paper: your mom's a hoe

by lloydshoulddyehishair



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But a softie, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I think?, M/M, Multi, Soft Master (Doctor Who), Tags to be added, Vines, but with plot, chat fanfic, graham just wants to eat a sandwhich, he really isnt, hes a little shit tho, jack loves thirteen and wants to give her the world, lots and lots of vines, missy is WHIPPED for yaz and thirteen, ryan is done with everything, she kinda hates graham tho, tardis protection squad, the master thinks hes funny, the tardis wants to bring them all together again, thirteen is a mess, yaz just wants to take a nap tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydshoulddyehishair/pseuds/lloydshoulddyehishair
Summary: RyanSinclairDontYouDare: Jesus christ help usDoctorWOOOO: Oh, I met Jesus!GrahamO'Brien: No you didn't.DoctorWOOOO: Yes I did!DoctorWOOOO: Taught him how to use mobile phones and TwitterYazKhannotDealWithYourShit: wait so jesus has a twitterDoctorWOOOO: Yes but I don't remember his @RyanSinclairDontYouDare: How does one forget things like thatYazKhannotDealWithYourShit: didn't you once forget that earth rotates around the sunRyanSinclairDontYouDare: That was 1 time!!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	i said, whoever threw that paper: your mom's a hoe

_**RyanSinclairDontYouDare** added **YazKhannotDealWithYourShit**_

_**RyanSinclairDontYouDare** _ _added_ _**GrahamO'Brien** _

_**RyanSinclairDontYouDare** _ _added_ _**DoctorWOOOO** _

  
  


_**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _“DoctorWOOOO” you can't be serious doc

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _I thought it was cute

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _It really isnt

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _Oi :(

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _take it back ryan you made her sad

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _ Sorry doc

 _ **DoctorWOOOO:**_ :)

 _**GrahamO'Brien:** _What is this?

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _A group chat for our

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _ uh

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _ Team?

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _Nah

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _ Gang?

 _**GrahamO'Brien:** _No.

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _ Fam? :D

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _ok u got me with that smiley face

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _ fam it is

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _Jesus christ help us

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _ Oh, I met Jesus!

 _**GrahamO'Brien:** _No you didn't.

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _ Yes I did!

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _ Taught him how to use mobile phones and Twitter

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _ wait so jesus has a twitter

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _ Yes but I don't remember his @

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _ How does one forget things like that

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _didn't you once forget that earth rotates around the sun

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _ That was 1 time!!

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _And here I was thinking you were at least remotely smart

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _ Come on doc we all share one braincell

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _ and none of us use it

 _**DoctorWOOOO:**_ Speaking of one braincell

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _Where is Graham?

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _LMAOO

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _Using his 1 braincell to make sandwiches

 _**GrahamO'Brien:** _ To bloody hell with you.

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _Well that's rude

  
  


_**DoctorWOOOO** _ _changed_ _**GrahamO'Brien's** _ _name to_ _**1rudebraincell** _

  
  


_**1rudebraincell:** _Can I still leave this family?

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _ No

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _ nope

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _ Too late mate

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _Are you still making sandwiches tho?

* * *

_**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _okay so i was having a great ass nap

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _and all of a sudden i wake up because of this loud noise?

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _ _what is that?_

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _Yeah sounds like knocking?

 _**1rudebraincell:** _Guys, I don't know what to do, I'm in the console room with the Doc and since the knocking's appeared she's kinda out of it?

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _What do you mean 'out of it'`?

 _**1rudebraincell:** _She's just staring into nothingness and murmurs something in a language I don't understand.

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _Didnt the doc say that the tardis translates everything?

 _**YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:** _ I mean timelords probably have their own language too and the tardis wouldn't have to translate that right?

 _**RyanSinclairDontYouDare:** _ You is very smort

 _ **YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:**_ okay did the power just go out? on the freaking tardis?

  
  


_**TARDIS** _ _added_ _**ImAMASTERpiece** _

  
  


_**ImAMASTERpiece:** _Well hello again honey. Seems like you just can't let me go ;)

 _**DoctorWOOOO:** _Oh you've got to be kidding


End file.
